Of Wizards and Warriors
by Daevanus
Summary: Spin off of 'A Question of Faith' See note at beginning of Chapter 1... Spike finds himself in a strange place, where he must stay alive long enough to find a way back home.
1. The Other Side

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS, property of JW. Don't own the Forgotten Realms, property of WoTC. Just takin' them for a bit of a jaunt. Hope you enjoy.

PREVIOUSLY: In my fic, 'A Question of Faith', Spike closes the portal opened by the Necromancer by drinking some of Dawn's blood and diving through. Having no intention of killing good old William, this is the story of his trials on the other side. Time flows a bit differently than on earth, and Spike's in the Forgotten Realms for a much longer time than what passes on earth. This fic is being written in conjunction with 'AQOF', so things may take a while to play out. I'm not sure how long this will be, since I'm planning it to be pretty straightforward. Trust me, you'll like.

Rating: R, as usual. May only be for bloodshed and language, but we'll see.

Title: Got the title from the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

*****

He pushed himself to his feet, leaving the sword on the grass for the moment. His head swam from disjointed imagery and sharp pain. The sun beat warmly on him, and he shielded his eyes from it's light as his mind raced to make sense of what was happening.

_The sun beat warmly on him._

The sudden fear that welled within him was beyond measure. His quick scan of the surrounding forest yielded no shelter for him, and a deep regret washed over him as he sighed. _Guess I'll never see her again, _he thought, waiting for the sun to do it's work.

It never did.

"What the bloody hell?" his voice was hoarse, but still strong. He was a vampire, last he checked. Sun was not his friend, hadn't been for over a century. Why the hell wasn't he a pile of ashes?

His heart beat slowed as his panic subsided, his breathing no longer harsh and rapid.

_Heartbeat?_

"I'm alive?"

None of this made any sense, and he needed answers. He couldn't help the small thought that crept into his mind, worming its way through his scattered thoughts.

_Hey Buffy, you gotta check this out._

The sounds of shouting and steel on steel snapped him to the present, and Spike did kinda expect this. After all, the Necromancer wouldn't open a portal to a dimension filled with goodness. Sighing, Spike picked up the sword and dashed off towards the fighting.

He was still fast, and he could feel the strength in his body, same as it had been since he met Dru. And yet… Lots of sun and no flaming Spike, plus the heartbeat. He leapt over toppled trees, rocks, and roots with amazing ease, his agility still well above the human norm. 

He came into the clearing suddenly, surprised by the frenzied fighting within. Armored humans fought with… _not humans, _he quickly amended. Smaller, thinner… with pointed ears. They fought large, hulking men with coarse features and pig-like faces. Not sure if those were human either.

"What the bloody hell?" he murmured softly as he watched the scene with wonderment. Swords, axes, and maces battered into living flesh, and flashes of what could only be magic leaped from the hands of the smaller beings, often dropping a hulking brute or sending one flying. 

One of the brutes suddenly charged him, and Spike didn't have to chose a side. A side had chosen him. At least, one hadn't.

With savage glee, he lashed out with his sword, laughing as he forced the axe of his foe high. Moving with lighting speed and grace, he gutted the thing before running it through. The chip in his head never fired, so he went to work killing more of the things.

The battle was over pretty quickly, considering the numbers involved. Spike cut down a good dozen of the brutes without taking a hit. The brutes just couldn't match his speed, strength, or skill. They seemed none too bright, falling for every feign and draw he used. His blade was slick with their blood, and for the first time in years, he didn't feel the bloodlust rise within him. 

_Guess vampire really isn't in the personal ad anymore._

The smaller people gathered into a small group, tending their wounded, as the last of the brutes ran off. Spike wanted to give chase, but thought better of it. After all, he wasn't sure where the hell he was, or how to get back to Sunnydale.

One of the people, a male, walked up to him. The long black hair hung haphazardly around his fine features, and his slightly almond shaped eyes met his blue with green. He held his hand out in greeting, which Spike took after a slight pause.

"Our thanks, stranger," he said, his voice melodic and light. 

"No problem, mate," Spike drawled, grounding the tip of his blade. "Always up to a spot of violence."

"We'll," the smaller man replied, "You've come to a good place then. Myth Drannor needs warriors, even if most of the People don't trust humans completely."

"The People?" Spike questioned.

"Elves."

"Where the bloody hell am I?"

The… elf… raised a thin eyebrow at him. With an appraising look at his clothing and hair, the elf took a step back.

"Where are you from?"

"England," Spike answered almost instantly, and the confusion on the elf's face made him regret his quick answer. "I know I came through a portal, if tha' clears things up."

"Interesting," was his only reply, to which Spike rubbed his temples.

*****

Thankfully the captain of the patrol, an elf named 'Kel' (Spike wasn't even going to _try _and pronounce his full name ) didn't question too much. After Spike's obvious confusion, Kel simply gathered his troops, an even mix of men and women, and set off to the city. 

"I'm sure that there are others who can answer your questions better than I," Kel said simply. 

The patrol traveled for almost twelve hours, moving with a speed and grace that Spike easily matched. From the stories he heard, Spike knew bits and pieces about elves. Not the 'Santa's Helpers ' type, but the mythical, fey creatures that once inhabited his world. These were a mite taller, the tallest of this bunch standin' just below Spike's chin. The eyes and ears were the same as the stories, kinda, as was the magic and agility that their race was known for. But this Myth Drannor business, he had no bleedin' clue.

When they finally reached the outer edges of the city, Spike gasped. Never had he seen a sight such as his eyes then beheld.

*****

The city was absolutely amazing. Tall, delicate looking towers rose above the forest proper for as far as his eye could see from this rise. Griffons, which he recognized from legends, flew about the city, and he could make out the figures that rode them. The crowds that meandered through the streets seemed almost anxious, sitting at odds with the feeling of peace and contentment that rolled through him as he gazed upon the city.

"Amazing, isn't it," Kel said softly from behind Spike. "Myth Drannor, the City of Beauty and Peace." And then, with a notable pain and sadness, he added. "In her final days."

"What?" Spike said suddenly, glancing at the elf. "Her final days?"

"An army of darkness awaits fair Myth Drannor," Kel answered sadly. "They are intent upon her doom, and will stop at nothing to attain it."

Spike felt sorry for him instantly. He saw the love for the city in the elf's green eyes, and knew the pain the other man felt. Like watching a loved one die, and not being able to do a damn about it. Like when Buffy died.

Sudden tears threatened to spill from his eyes, which he choked back with difficulty. Realizing how far from his normal self he was feeling, Spike turned his gaze back to the city. After a few moments Kel touched his arm, drawing him away from the sight.

"Come," he said. "I've someone you should speak to."

*****

From the streets, Spike could see the city's demise.

The people on the streets, an amazing mix of creatures, moved with haste that only impending doom could inspire. Elves and humans, dwarves and gnomes, even creatures he had no names for, gathered belongings and loved ones. Some gathered weapons. Others, already armed, formed companies in the various squares and plazas. The beauty of the city paled beneath the terror, which hung in the air like a living thing.

After another hour, just after sunset, Kel lead him to the door of a tall, reaching tower. Spike could almost feel the magic radiating from the place as Kel walked straight to the door.

"This is where you find answers," Kel explained. "If anyone can help you, the Mages can."

"I guess," Spike replied warily.

Kel looked at him strangely. "You don't have magic in your world?"

"Kinda," Spike answered with a shrug, "Usually gets used in some bloody scheme to end the bloody world."

"I take it 'bloody' isn't a word you teach children," Kel answered, his voice amused.

"No, mate, it isn't."

"The Mages will help you, if they can," Kel said again. "At least they can explain where you are better than I. I never studied other planes, or portals."

"Guess I have no bloody choice then, do I?"

*****

A/N: Anyone confused yet? Or curious? Enjoy, and eagerly await the next installment. Hehehehe…..


	2. Reclaim My Place

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS, property of JW. Don't own the Forgotten Realms, property of WoTC. Just takin' them for a bit of a jaunt. Hope you enjoy.

PREVIOUSLY: In my fic, 'A Question of Faith', Spike closes the portal opened by the Necromancer by drinking some of Dawn's blood and diving through. Having no intention of killing good old William, this is the story of his trials on the other side. Time flows a bit differently than on earth, and Spike's in the Forgotten Realms for a much longer time than what passes on earth. This fic is being written in conjunction with 'AQOF', so things may take a while to play out. I'm not sure how long this will be, since I'm planning it to be pretty straightforward. Trust me, you'll like.

Rating: R, as usual. May only be for bloodshed and language, but we'll see.

Title: Korn gets the nod for the title this time.

*****

Things could have gone better for me, but that always seems to be true. Stuck in this bloody city for over two weeks now, been questioned by almost a dozen mages and priests, and they still don't know how to get me home.

Sighing, I drew my sword from the scabbard Kel gave me. It helps, sometimes, not 'avin' to carry the bloody thing around in my hand all the time. And yet… this sword is Buffy's, from her own personal stash. It gives me something to hold onto, tangible, real. Considering my dreams, I really don't need it to remember her, but still. 

"Bloody poofer," I muttered to myself. Since when did I start actin' like bloody Peaches.

I was scouting the woods north of the city, lookin' for a spot of violence. I've got so much bloody energy, an' this is the first time they've let me out of their sights. Bloody mages. They're biggest shock was when I told them I was a vampire before, but only have the speed, strength, and healing of one now. Kinda like that comic book guy, but better lookin'. 

It's been hours, and I 'aven't seen a bloody sign of this army that's attackin' the city. I think I scared them away. After all, I'm better in a fight than a dozen of them elves, stronger and faster than any human here. Can't say my pride didn't swell with that one.

All of a sudden, I get the feeling I'm being watched. It isn't like just realizing that someone's hiding and spyin'. I've got this whole sixth sense about magic now, an' that's what it is. Magic.

_I guess he's alright, _a voice, so familiar, in my head. _Now we just have to find a way to get him home._

"That'd be nice, Red." I knew the voice, even if it was only in my head. I only hope she can hear me as well as see me. The witch's gotten stronger since her last bout with magic, an' it seems that she's not goin' crazy, like last time. Turning slightly, a small smirk on my lips, I could kinda place where the magic was focusin'.

_Spike! Are you okay?_

"Bloody well enough. 'Cept I didn't remember how tiring walking all over the bloody place was."

_Spike, can you hear me?_

"Well enough, Rupes." So, the Watcher is back in town. I might stand a chance of gettin' out of this place after all.

_Do you know where you are?_

"Not really, but I've got a name for you to find. Myth Drannor. Big city, with elves and dwarves and shit."

_Myth Drannor… We'll look into it, and try and contact you in a few days._ I could here his mind turning on that one.

"Why didn't you try this before?" I asked. "Took you long enough to figure I might not be dead."

_It's been only two days!_

"Relax Red. Guess I should've known that there'd be a bit of a difference." Actually, that's a good thing for me. I get to have a bit of fun here, and not 'ave to worry bout the Slayer getting killed. 

_Spike? How long to you think it's been?_

"Three weeks, Red. Three bloody weeks."

_Alright, we'll get Buffy here next time. Okay?_ It would be nice to hear from my Slayer, but I'm not sure if it would hurt more, not bein' able to see her, touch her...

_Be careful Spike. We'll try and get you back quickly._"

"Thanks Rupes."

I knew the moment the spell ended. That was kinda useful, knowin' they were watching. I wonder if the mages here could work with Red and figure something out. They told me that it would be easier for someone to bring me back than for them to send me home.

"Bloody hell." It's about seven hours walkin' to get back to the city proper, and the Mages tower. "Bloody fucking hell."

*****

"So they were able to contact you," Allanora murmured. "That should make things easier. Just make sure I'm around so that I can talk to the mage on the other side."

"Alright," I couldn't help but look her up and down. Aside from Buffy, she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, even if she is an elf. Her hair was a soft brown, with hazel eyes flecked with gold. The slight almond shape of her eyes, fine cheekbones, and delicately pointed ears just added to her beauty. The robes she always wore didn't hide her figure very well, which was slim and curvy in all the right places. I know she likes me, an' I might have been tempted. But there's Buffy.

"We might be able to get you home after all," for some reason, she seemed saddened by this.

"Thanks, pet," I drawled. "If for nothin' else, just for tryin."

"You're welcome," she said, smiling sadly.

*****

I never really liked the elven wines. Too bloody light for my tastes. The dwarves, on the other hand, had a real idea of what beer and whisky was supposed to taste, and kick, like. So I found myself in a dwarven tavern for the fifth time this week, pounding beer and participatin' in the dwarven sports: Axe and hammer throwin'.

They're good at what they do, but I'm better. Axes are pretty easy to throw, an' I _do _have some experience with those. The hammers were a bit odd at first, but I learn quickly. I guess the Big Bad still has it.

"Fer a human, ye sure know 'ow to toss an axe," Kallir said. He's one of the 'friends' I've made here. At least, after I trounced him in the first brawl. I guess that's what I like about the dwarves. They fight and drink like real men, and their accent reminds me of the Scots, back home. I told Kallir that once, and he laughed. 

"Real men talk alike," was all he said, laughing as he downed another pint. I'm sad to say he can put me under the table, but not by much. Bloody dwarven livers. I bet if you cut one, he'd bleed beer. Or ale, as they called everything that wasn't hard liquor.

"So, ye goin' out against the runts with us?" he asked casually. Runts, I've found, are goblins and orcs, dwarven foes since time began. I've faced orcs, those things I killed the day, and I've found goblins are smaller. I can only grin.

"I'll try and make the party," I replied, "But I've gotta wait until I get a message from home."

"'hat kinda message?"

"Magic kind."

Dwarves don't really like magic, but Kallir's kept an open mind so far. He's takin' everything I've told him in stride, and doesn't question me too much, which is a nice change from the mages. Bloody questions I don't 'ave answers to always piss me off.

"Well, let's get to drinkin' then," Kallir said. "That's always fun, and ye can still talk after, If I don't put yer skinny arse under a table."

Laughing, I hoist my tankard and drink deep. I could get used to this town. All I need now is Buffy, and things would be great.


End file.
